


Spin the Bottle

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, First gay experience, M/M, Spin the Bottle, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: Dean has always been somewhatdifferentin Cas' eyes, but Cas has never so much as questioned his sexuality until one night at a party playing a game of spin the bottle.





	Spin the Bottle

The bottle spins once, twice, three times more before stopping on Dean Winchester. Of course, it had to be Dean; he's smart and popular and Cas is nowhere near his level. His stomach drops, and he wants to ask for a re-soon, but Jess already kissed Meg, so he knows that idea's basically nothing more than a delay. He's never so much as questioned his sexuality - nothing has ever been missing from any of his previous relationships - but he knows he wouldn't feel so sick and anxious if it was anyone but Dean.

He scrambles mentally to come up with a decent reason - or any, really - to not have to kiss him, but Sam is sitting right next to him, grinning excitedly between the two of them and Cas knows he's doomed. Victor hoots at them as Cas shifts forward into the center of the circle and Dean shoots him a look that only makes him laugh harder. Dean leans forward, giving Cas an apologetic look and Cas suddenly remembers that he has to breathe. It feels like an eternity that they're leaning in and then suddenly Dean's lips are against his own and _oh god_ , they're soft.

It's not like kissing a girl; it's firmer somehow, despite the plushness of Dean's lips, and when they part, Cas is actually glad that Dean presses forward into it. He pulls away a few seconds later, and it takes Cas longer than it should to remember to sit back in his place. 

The game goes on around them like nothing out of the ordinary happened, and to anyone else, it didn't, but Cas can still feel the slide of Dean's lips on his own, and his heart is still thudding against his ribs. No one has ever had this effect on him, and he can't tell what exactly it is, but there's a little part of him that really _really_ wants to kiss Dean again. Just to see if he has the same reaction, he justifies. 

There are only a few more spins before Meg gets bored and decides to play some other game, but no one can decide what they want to do, and eventually, everyone drifts away. They're out in the middle of nowhere, and naturally, this is the one time Balthazar isn't with him, so he has no one to talk to about this sudden whatever it is that's going on in his head. Luckily, everyone seems to be downstairs, so Cas sneaks away upstairs where he'll have some time to think. 

Apparently, he's not very subtle about it, because he's not up there for more than ten minutes before Dean shows up looking for him. He offers up an almost bashful smile, crossing over to him and leaning against the wall awkwardly. 

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah," Cas lies, smiling up at him, "why?"

"You've just been kinda stiff since I kissed you, and not in a good way. I didn't want to make things awkward for you, man." Cas huffs a humorless laugh, and Dean cocks an eyebrow at him, "uh?"

"I'm sorry," Cas huffs, "I just-" he debates for a moment before deciding that it's probably best if he's just honest, "I can't stop thinking about it."

"What do you mean?"

"I never thought I might feel any differently than I always have, but when I kissed you- I guess I was wrong, because all I can think about now is how much I want to kiss you again, and maybe I'm just drunk, but..."

Dean's playful expression drops into something much more serious, and Cas is afraid for a minute that he's made a stupid mistake, but then Dean's eyes catch his, hopeful and questioning, "yeah?" he asks. Cas just nods and Dean moves a little closer, "we can do that if you want."

"Yeah," Cas nods, "I'd like that." Dean steps forward, moving into his space, and Cas backs himself up against the wall, keeping his gaze focused on Dean's lips. Funny how something so simple can flip your whole life right upside down, but that's exactly what they've done. 

Dean leans in, bumping Cas' nose with his cheek before their lips meet, and his actions are so smooth, like this is second nature for him, when Cas is fucking terrified because what if he fucks something up? What exactly is he supposed to fuck up? This is just Dean, and if anyone's not going to judge him for being so awkward, it's Dean. And besides, it's not like kissing a guy is any different than kissing girls, right? There's a huff of breath against his lips, and Dean kisses his top lip. 

"Don't be so nervous, we just did this, remember?"

"Right," Cas says, but the anxious buzz in his chest remains.

"And this time there's no one watching, just relax. Shut your eyes." 

Cas nods and complies, breathing unsteadily as he tilts his chin up, meeting Dean's lips with his own. Dean tastes like alcohol, and that shouldn't' surprise him considering they've been drinking all night, but it catches him off guard; kisses are always described as sweet or spicy, but if he had to describe it, he'd say Dean tasted bitter, though not necessarily bad. He likes it actually, a lot.

Dean doesn't rush him, just waits patiently and lets Cas go at his own speed, running his hands lightly over his arms. Cas kisses him softly, experimentally, and Dean gives back every time, humming softly with each press of his lips. Cas is faintly aware of music being turned up below and it flows through him as he parts his lips; against him, Dean is responsive, opening to him like he's been holding back. He's encouraged by Dean's enthusiasm, and he presses forward, fitting his body against Dean's as he kisses him more deeply, sliding his tongue along the swell of Dean's lip. 

He lets out a soft groan as Dean bites his lip, and he's pressed back against the wall, Dean's fingers carding through his hair. Dean moans as Cas' hands slide up his back, and it only ramps up his interest. It goes from zero to sixty pretty damn fast, and before he even realizes it, Dean's hands are under his shirt and then one is on his neck and Cas is tugging him closer, closer. 

Dean's knee presses between his thighs, brushing against his cock, and Cas realizes with startling clarity that he's hard. He'd been so caught up in Dean's mouth, and his hands that he'd completely ignored his own arousal. He pushes Dean back enough to face him, fumbling to speak.

"I- sorry, I didn't-"

Dean leans in, kissing the bolt of his jaw, "it's okay," he breathes, taking Cas' hand and pressing it against his own erection, "me too." He kisses him again, pulling away just before Cas can lose himself in it again, "you wanna go to my room?"

"Yes," Cas breathes eagerly. Dean takes his hand and leads him down the hall, pulling open the first door on the right and shutting it behind them. Cas turns the lock for good measure, and Dean gives him a questioning look as he flops down on the bed. Cas crosses to him, and Dean shuffles back, making space for him to climb onto the bed.

"I want to touch you," he says quietly, and Cas nods, climbing up after him. 

"Should I-?" he asks, picking at his shirt.

"Can I?" Dean asks, and yeah, that sounds like a better idea. He nods silently and Dean rises to his knees, sliding forward. His fingers curl around the hem of Cas' shirt, tugging it up, and Cas raises his arms, letting Dean pull his shirt off and tug him forward. 

Dean kisses him again, slow and sweet, and Cas closes his eyes, savouring the slide of Dean's lips on his own. He pulls back and looks at Cas, a dumb lopsided grin spreading across his face, and Cas can't help but think that maybe it had to be Dean, maybe this couldn't have happened with anyone else. Dean's fingers make their way down, fumbling with Cas' jeans as he leans in for another kiss. 

Cas is happy to indulge him, opening to him and humming happily against his mouth. Dean gets his pants undone without much difficulty, and pushes them down to his knees, grinning against his mouth as Cas gasps at the sudden rush of air. Dean presses in again, and Cas' cock bumps against his thigh, drawing a breathy moan from somewhere deep in his chest. 

"Can I touch you?" Dean breathes, and Cas nods impatiently, desperate to have Dean's hands on him. 

The first touch is so light that Cas barely feels it, but then Dean's fingers drag along the side of his cock and he definitely feels that. Dean's hands are surprisingly soft, like his lips, and when his fingers curl around his girth, Cas can't help the stutter of his hips. 

"Sorry," he mumbles, but Dean kisses the words from his mouth. He moves to get his own pants off, but Cas stops him. He drops to sit on the bed, kicking off his own jeans, and reaches for Dean's, popping the button and pulling the zipper down. It's no different than any other time he's had sex, other than the bulge of his cock, and he finds that even when Dean's naked; when his jeans are on the floor and his shirt is god knows where it's not as intimidating as he anticipated. 

He lies back on the bed, lightly stroking his own cock, watching Dean watch him, and he feels completely comfortable like this isn't the first time he's seen another naked guy in person. He shuts his eyes, focusing on the little sparks of arousal that zip through him, and he can feel Dean press between his legs, which only adds to his arousal. Dean's hand covers his, following the motion of his fingers and slipping between them to brush along the heated flesh of Cas' cock. A half-gasp drops from his lips, melding into a moan as Dean's finger hooks over the head of his cock. 

Dean touches him like he was born for it, doing everything in his power to drive Cas up the wall. He grits his teeth, resisting the urge to thrust up against Dean's hand and refusing to acknowledge the desperate sounds filling the room as his own. Dean leans over him, and Cas is given absolutely zero warning before his lips slide over the head of his cock. He gives a startled shout, curling up into a sitting position, and Dean jumps back, flushed and stunned.

"Sorry," he says, breathless, "I wasn't thinking, I should've made sure you were okay."

"I am," Cas insists, "I just wasn't expecting it. Sorry. You can-" he shrugs awkwardly, but Dean seems to get the gist of it, and he worms his way back between Cas' legs, lying on his stomach. Cas leans back on his elbows, watching him, and then when Dean's tongue flicks out at his cock, he drops his head back with a groan and Dean kisses the inside of his thigh. 

"Would it be weird if I told you I thought about this before?" Dean asks, and Cas tips his head forward to look at him again, "that I used to think about you all the time?"

"Used to?" Cas asks.

"I mean- until I found out you were straight, that kinda fucked up my fantasies," he smirks.

"Why me?" Cas asks. 

"Have you seen you?" 

Cas huffs a laugh, but his response is cut off by Dean's lips wrapping around the base of his cock. He lifts one hand, stroking himself as Dean moves down, sucking on the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. Dean licks and sucks at his leg, and Cas' cock twitches eagerly under his fingers. He'll have marks there in the morning, it thrills him to think about it and his legs spread wider reflexively, giving Dean space to move. He does, moving up and massaging Cas' balls with one hand as the other smooths over the outside of his leg, and Cas arches off the bed, dropping his cock to drag his fingers through Dean's hair. 

" _Oh, Dean-_ " 

"You like that?"

"Yeah," Cas pants, "yeah, 's good." Dean hums against him, reaching up and sliding his palm up the length of Cas' cock, curling his fingers over the head and slipping back down again. Cas whimpers at the dual sensations, but Dean just huffs a laugh into his skin and nips at his thigh. He's relentless, sucking and stroking and pushing Dean closer and closer to the edge. 

When he pulls away, Cas is disappointed, until Dean flops down next t him on his side. He smiles -- at him, and leans in for a kiss, bumping his nose against Cas'. He shifts his hips forward, slotting his thigh between Cas' knees, and rocking his hips up so that their erections rub together. If Cas thought of having Dean's hands on him was amazing, it's nothing compared to the dirty hot drag of Dean's cock against his own. 

He doesn't know what he was hoping for, coming down here with Dean, but this is so much more than he was expecting. It's not weird, like he thought it might be, to be with Dean; the fact that another dick turns him on is a bit unexpected, but he's too preoccupied to worry about it right now. Right now he has better things to think about. Cas wraps his arms around Dean's shoulders, pulling him close and kissing the side of his neck. Up until now, Dean's been the one to lead, to test the waters so to speak and make sure Cas is okay with whatever he's doing; it's not bad, but Cas finds himself fighting the urge to flip them over and rut against him. 

Maybe it's because most of the women he's with like it, or maybe it's because he feels a little out of his depth with Dean, and this is a way for him to work through things. Either way, it only gets more difficult to resist and before he realizes what he's doing, he's pushed Dean off of him and he's sitting over him. 

"Sorry," Dean pants. "This is too much."

"No," Cas breathes smiling at the breathlessness of Dean's voice. "I'm just not used to being... led." He shrugs like it's no big deal, but Dean just reaches up, curling his fingers around the back of Cas' neck with a smile. 

"Oh baby, if you wanna take control, be my guest." Dean pulls him down on top of him and Cas can feel Dean submit to him. It's entirely more arousing than he anticipates and he leans down over Dean, just looking at him for a moment. Dean leans up to kiss him and Cas hums against him, hooking his knee over Dean's and rolling him so they're chest-to-chest. He rocks his hips and Dean groans against him, snapping his own hips hard in response. 

He's been holding back, Cas can feel it, and now it's his turn to give Dean something in return for what he's done for him. He rolls Dean onto his back and just as Dean's arms wind around him, he draws back with a quiet huffed laugh. Dean's hands slip into his hair int=stead, threading though as Cas presses his lips to his chest. Cas moves gradually, taking his time to feel Dean's skin under him with every kiss; he moves over Dean's soft, freckled stomach and down past his hips. He flicks his tongue out experimentally, running over the jut of Dean's hipbone. 

Dean shudders and his hips rise up to meet Cas' tongue. Cas hears him mumbling, though he can't quite understand what he's saying, and when he sucks at the skin just below his hip, Dean's fingers tighten in his hair. 

" _Oh baby, you feel so good_." 

When Cas glances up, Dean's eyes are shut and his lips are parted in a soft o; it gives him all the encouragement he needs to take it further and he dips his head again, shifting down the bed. Dean's cock rests heavy on his hip and Cas can't keep his eyes off of it, but he's never had another guy's dick in his mouth - he's never even considered it until now. 

He takes it slow, he knows Dean will be patient with him, and he inches forward, kissing every square inch of Dean's skin between his hip and his cock. Dean just hums and shifts under him and when Cas gets up the nerve to touch his cock, Dean's fingers relax a little against his head, guiding but not forcing him. 

Cas kisses him first, pressing his lips to the base of Dean's cock and kissing slowly up to the head. He can hear Dean's breath hitch as his lip catches on the head of his cock and Cas parts his lips, letting his mouth slide over Dean's cock. Dean's body jerks under him and Cas slips a little lower, running his tongue along the underside oh him. 

'''s good," Dean hums, " _really good, baby_." His voice is rough and he sounds like he's trying so hard to hold back; Cas doesn't want him to, but he doesn't really know what he's doing here and he likes to be the one in control here. He likes to have Dean under him, panting and groaning and he likes to be the one to make him feel good. 

He pushes forward with determination, sucking Dean's cock down as deep as he dares; he's seen enough porn to know choking on a dick isn't the least bit glamorous, and he suspects it's not as arousing as it's portrayed. Cas curls his tongue around him and sucks at the head; he's doing his best to remember everything he's ever seen in porn and he must be doing something right because Dean is moaning and babbling under him. All he manages to catch is _oh fuck_ and he pulls off replacing his mouth with his hand as he leans up to kiss Dean. 

Dean tugs him down before he gets the chance, pulling him up so they're pressed against each other and he kisses him hard, biting and sucking and grinding against him. He wraps his legs around his waist and Cas grinds down against him, drawing soft moans and groans from Dean's lips. 

"Cas?" Dean huffs, sliding one hand down the back of his neck. "I want you to fuck me."

Cas' head spins, but he's nodding his agreement before he can change his mind. He's had anal sex with women before, and really, how different can it be?

"I want to."

Dean doesn't need any more encouragement than that and he rolls them over, sitting up and shuffling back so he can sit back on Cas' thighs. He grabs a bottle of lube from the shelf above the bed and looks down at Cas, smiling as he ducks down to kiss him. Dean moves down and Cas shuts his eyes, slipping his fingers into Dean's hair as soft lips press against his skin, interspersed with naps and the brief flick of his tongue. If Cas wasn't already turned on, this would do it. 

Dean's mouth is dangerous; just a few small kisses and Cas is lost in the sensation, he can't imagine what it would be like to have that kind of delicate precision focused on his cock. He finds out seconds later when Dean licks up the length of his cock and sucks the head into his mouth. It's so damn good that Cas arches right off the bed, pressing into Dean's mouth and his fingers curl firmly in Dean's hair. 

" _Oh_ -" Dean just chuckles and takes him deeper pressing Cas' cock into the back of his throat and running his tongue along the underside. Cas writhes under him, unable to fully process anything with Deans mouth around him. He's so caught up in the feeling of his lips and tongue that he doesn't realize Dean is fingering himself, working himself open, until he stops and comes to sit up over his hips. 

He grabs the bottle of lube again, reaching back behind himself and all Cas can do is sit and wait, rubbing his hands up Dean's thighs as he watches him. When Dean's fingers curl around him again, Cas' eyes flutter shut and he breathes shallowly, fingers tightening around Dean's thighs. 

" _Fuck, Dean._ "

"Hm, that's right, baby." He rises up onto his knees, shifting to e never position himself before sitting back on Cas' cock. He moans as he seats himself, but he doesn't hesitate before rising up again and fucking himself on him. It's hot and so tight and perfect and Cas wonders why he's never done this before. He slides his hands down, lifting Dean's ass so he can fuck into him properly, and Dean groans as he drops back onto his hands, rolling with each of Cas' thrusts. 

"That good, baby?" Dean asks, and Cas responds with a growl, tugging Dean down against him and kissing him firmly. It's so good, too good, and he fucks up into him sharply, breathing heavily against Dean's mouth as Dean melts into him. He's barely holding himself up and Cs runs his hands along his arms soothingly, slipping up and over his shoulders to hold him close. 

He tries to keep a quick pace, keeping up with Dean's demands of _harder, baby c'mon, I can take it_ but there's something of a disconnect when Dean sits back on his and Cas' thrusts end up stuttered and jerky. Despite that, it's still some of the best sex he's ever had and he can't imagine how it would feel to let Dean take complete control and just fuck him stupid. He gives a quick, sharp thrust and Dean practically whimpers, dropping forward and curling the fingers of his free hand into Cas' skin. 

" _Oh God, Cas_. I'm so close baby-" he groans again and Cas realizes he's got one hand firmly clasped around his dick and he's thrusting forward, fucking the tunnel of his hand. Dean's eyes flash up to meet him and Cas can feel the sensation all the way through him. At this rate, he's not going to last much longer either, and when Dean squeezes around him, he nearly comes undone. 

"Can I-" Dean huffs. "Can I come on you?" A shudder runs up through Cas' whole body and he curls a hand around the side of Dean's neck, tipping his chin up with his thumb. 

He nods slowly as he breathes, "watch me," and the look in Dean's eyes is so needy and desperate that it's hard to keep focus. Cas rolls his hips up, increasing his pace and he can feel Dean's fingers tighten where they press into his chest. He squeezes around him and Cas groans at the pressure of it. 

Dean lurches forward with a groan, eyes shut tight as he jerks himself quickly. "I'm gonna come," he huffs. His words are slurred, but Cas catches his meaning and fucks into him hard and fast, pushing Dean over the edge. 

Dean jerks hard as he comes, squeezing around Cas' cock and pressing in with his thighs. It's so damn hot and the sounds Dean's making go straight to his dick and Cas can't hold on anymore. He doesn't even get a chance to warm Dean other than a muted grunt before Dean's bending over him still stroking himself as he kisses him. 

"Come for me baby, fill me up." It's so fucking hot that Cas wouldn't be able to deny him even if he wanted to. His hips jerk hard and he pushes his hands down, digging his fingers into Dean's ass as he slams into him, coming so hard that he's practically whimpering against Dean's lips. 

Dean draws it out as long as he can, pushing his hips back and riding Cas' cock until it's too much and Cas has to push him away, huffing a desperate laugh. 

"Shit," he pants and Dean pulls off, rolling over next to him and leaning over the bed to grab a towel. 

"That was awesome," he breathes, wiping himself clean before passing the towel over to Cas. "D'you like it?"

"Yeah," Cas nods.

"You wanna do it again?"

Cas lifts an eyebrow at him and Dean chuckles, ready to retract the question, but Cas interrupts. "Yes," he says, "but maybe later."

Dean grins at him, bright and beautiful and there's a tug in Cas' chest that he chooses to ignore for the present. "Deal. What do ya say we get back up to the party before they realize we've gone missing? When everyone else leaves or passes out, we'll sneak back up here, hm?"

"I'd like that." 

Dean slips off the bed, pulling his own clothes from the pile on the floor and Cas sits for a moment and watches him. There's clearly something here more than just being unbearably horny and getting his dick sucked and maybe that's something he needs to consider. Still, a part of him that thinks this only could have happened with Dean, but that part of him is getting smaller and smaller and Cas is going to have some thinking to do when he gets home and he doesn't have Dean right next to him, naked and beautiful. For now, he's happy to go back to the party with him and enjoy the rest of their night together - he can think about the bigger picture later.


End file.
